User devices, such as cellular telephones, often run applications (also known as “apps”), which may send and/or receive data to and/or from a network. Such applications may include gaming applications, web browsing applications, or the like. Some user devices may include multiple network interfaces, such as a third generation (“3G”) cellular interface, a fourth generation (“4G”) cellular interface, a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a “WiFi” interface), and/or other interfaces.